


Business Manager in a Barn

by Munkus69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Male Character, Homosexual, M/M, Male/Male, Novel, Romance, farm, horsebreeding, self_discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munkus69/pseuds/Munkus69
Summary: Ben is a former Business Manager who was forced to take a time out from his job.He retreated to the farm of his grandfather, but having no idea how to deal with horses, he is soon facing problems.Luckily for him he soon finds help from the rather stunning Tom who upsets his plans of a quiet retreat.Ben falls for Tom and the feeling seems to be mutual.Unfortunately, Kate the female heir of a neighboring breeding farm is also interested in Ben and has no idea that he might not be interested in women at all.





	1. Chapter 1

Business Manager in a Barn

„Come on girl, steady. Steady. Stea- Fuck!” The screeching clink of broken metal was still ringing through the air when Ben ran over. “Oh come on, this can’t be. Fucking shitty old motherfucking...” every word was accompanied by a kick against the old wagon. The last one accompanied by a scream birthed by frustration and pain. “Fuck I broke my foot!” Howling, he sank to the ground, peeled his boot off and winced some more as he examined it. His toe was sensitive to pressure and made him curse even more creatively. 

A pair of large nostrils appeared in his field of vision, curiously sniffing his toes. They were cream colored and sprinkled by a few dark brown spots. “Oh hey girl. Sorry did I upset you? Nothing wrong, just me being frustrated, you know?” 

Sunflower Buttermellow or “Fluffy” as he had named her as a kid, was a soft, good natured Percheron mare with the heart and soul of a teddy bear. When she noticed that nothing seemed to be wrong with Ben, she proceeded to examine him, sniffing his red hair in great lungfuls of air. It felt almost as if she was using a blow dryer and the tickling sensation made him chuckle. “I’m okay girl”, he murmured again and reached up to pet her dark brown face with the cream colored muzzle. His fingers formed into claws and started to scratch her gently. She moaned and pressed her head against his hand and snorted loudly when he reached her ears, then drew away and shook her head like a wet dog. 

“I’m okay”, he repeated as he watched Fluffy search his bag for carrots. His gaze wandered to the large construction of worm laden wood and old rusty metal that his grandfather had called a “wagon”. It didn’t even deserve the term if you were stumbling home at three in the morning, almost too drunk to know your own name, incapable of speaking and hallucinating that a bunch of dinosaurs was after you. Not even then did this fucking… He sighed and slammed his head back against the wood. He never should have come here. What was he, a farmer? Hah, not in ten lifetimes. 

He was a fucking business manager. Had been for over ten years and he was bloody good at his job. Didn’t his boss tell him just last month that he was the best man in the house? The go-to-guy if you needed a business deal? The big one, the guy that looks dashing on the front cover of a magazine in a shoulder hugging Armani suit with a charming smile, a Lange & Söhne Saxonia watch on his wrist, drawing in deals by the dozen? That was him! Not this fucking… Ah it was a mess!

HE was a mess! Had been for two weeks now. Almost reached the top of his career and then, boom. Gone. Because of… reasons. Anyway, what did it matter to dwell in the past now. He was here on his grandfather’s old farm. There were animals, namely horses to care for and he was going to do it. He just needed to figure out how. Groaning, he buried his head in his hands, listening to the crunching noises of Fluffy who seemingly had found the pocket with carrots. She probably was eating the bag as well but what the heck. It was made from natural fibers anyway, would come out again, given enough time. 

His foot was still throbbing, even when he didn’t try to move it. Probably worth another doctor’s appointment. At least he now knew how they went.

…


	2. Chapter 2

The toe was broken, no questions asked. Well, his doctor in the city probably would not have asked questions about it, but the countryside doc did. A lot. It was like he never stopped talking and would probably follow Ben out of his consultation room, to the bus stop, into the bus and home just to continue talking. 

Drawing his head between his shoulders like a turtle, he tried to deal with his questions with body language. First with subtle one. Then not so subtle. Then he simply turned and yelled in the man’s face. And apologized afterward. 

The man took the blast with the air of a mountain in the face of a raging tornado, raised an eyebrow and simply scribbled some more on the receipt. Then he sent Ben home by way of telling him to sit down and wait for his assistant who was about to drive into that direction anyway. 

“No need to take the bus, we take care of each other here on the countryside”, he explained, winked good-naturedly and patted him on the back when Ben limped out on his crutches. “And you, young man, need a break. Your blood pressure is through the roof, your cholesterol a nightmare, your heart sounds like an old steam engine, your digestive system is wrecked and I am betting that I will find more if I keep searching in more intrusive places.”

“Even more so than you did? What could be more intrusive than searching through my shit?”

The doctor raised an eyebrow, his eyes wandered over Ben in a downward direction, centering at his crotch. 

“Fine! Yeah, yeah, I am a wreck, heard it. Been there, done that, didn’t bother to buy a T-shirt”, Ben growled.

“Wrong. That T-Shirt you bought is your body. And you’ve got a hell of a mess there, son. Have you even seen something remotely resembling a break in the last ten years?” 

“Thanks, Doc”, grumbled Ben as he continued to limp to the chair. It was a slow process and if there was one thing he hated, it was slowness. 

Contradicting his expectations, the doctor did not follow him into the waiting room and simply leaned in the door. There he stood, folding his hands and managing to look like a reproachful father or a teacher or a priest or any kind of male authority figure. 

“I think I have my answer in your silence. Never mind. You will not be able to do much with that broken toe of yours. But if you need something to do, why don’t you spend a visit to the Black Stallion farm? Well actually it is a breeding center nowadays but never mind. They have experiences on their farm, maybe that will help you. You could get some experienced help, maybe learn a few tricks or two.”

“Mmh”, Ben grunted and tried to look uninterested. 

“I mean, you have those horses, right? You need to learn how to deal with them if you want to pull through with the farm.”

“Mmh”. 

“And I heard that the daughter of the house is single these days. Ah. I see that this got your attention.” Chuckling to himself, the doctor vanished back through the door, mumbling something about ‘young people’. 

It did catch Ben’s attention. It was a reaction that he had taken pains to create over years. A man in his position was supposed to look up when a female sex bomb walked past. He was supposed to whistle, to wink. To be seen with hot girls and models on each arm, spending his time in night clubs and drinking his lights out till two and crush into bed to have steaming hot sex. Then get up at five, have one and a half hours of workout, shower and appear at six fifty-five on the doormat of the company to get things done. 

It had been his life for the last five years. The thing with the models that is. The rest about the parties, the workout and the work itself had been his life for ten years and the work itself for fifteen. Straight out of school into the business. Working his way up the career ladder simply by being able to juggle and crunch numbers. And maybe his good looks and occasional flirt with a few female employees. 

No one expected him to be fantasizing about men when he slept with women. And that was good the way it was. 

…


	3. Chapter 3

…

The assistant who drove him home turned out to be one of those calm individuals who are constantly surrounded by people that talk their heads off. Someone who manages to get by with a few nods and friendly words. Ben had feared that she was just like rest of them and sighed in relief when she didn’t even bother to make small talk. The only noises that could be heard, were those of the car and that was a pleasure.

“Here, your medicine”, she said after she had helped him out of the car and into the house. “You will probably stop taking these if they do not heal you in an instant. Take them anyway, just like prescribed, even if they appear to be useless.”

Baffled, Ben stared after her as she turned the car and drove away without a good-bye. 

…


	4. Chapter 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is trying to adjust to the life on the farm.

The next day was a nightmare. His foot hurt like hell with every step he took, the medicines did not work at all and he had to limp around the stables with his crutches what felt like four zillion times. Fetching bucket by bucket of food and water and painstakingly mucking out the stables for every single one of the five horses. Only to then stand in front of a huge pile of shit with no idea how to move it away since he could not operate a barrow with crutches. 

Sighing, he simply toppled over a roll of hay in the courtyard, stuck the hose into a large bucket and filled it with water and let the horses out so they could tend to themselves. In the yard was also more space for the shit than in the boxes so if they stood here, he probably would not have to deal with mucking out quite so soon. Then he sat down on an old bucket and pondered the situation. 

He had almost no knowledge about caring for horses. The farm was his grandfather’s and all he knew about farm life came from a few weekends that he spent here. Mostly lying around in the hay and watching the sky fly past. His only real experience was when he had seen Fluffy being born the last year that he had visited his grandfather. He had spent three weeks here in the stables, nursing the freshly born foal and watching her grow before he threw himself into the world of money like his father wanted.  
It was where he was meant to be, no question. This was ridiculous. Maybe he could sell the horses? The stud farm probably needed mares and apart from that one single gelding, that was all he had. Yeah, they would be well cared for on a breeding farm, probably get a pleasure or two out of life and be happy romping around. And he could retreat to some Caribbean hideout and take a break like he was supposed to. Yeah. That was better than trying to do some shit here that he had no idea about anyway. 

Coming to a decision, Ben got up and limped inside the house. 

…


	5. Chapter 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people from the neighboring Black Stallion farm come up to introduce themselves and make a shot at buying the horses.

They arrived the following day. Five people in total. Kate who looked like a young Dolly Buster on a photo shooting in Texas complete with cowboy hat and skimpy outfit. Her younger brother Jesse was the apparent dimwit of the family and looking like the most inbred human being that one could come up with. With an attitude that was so laid-back one could have put a carpet on it. Tim and Jack were both smartasses who Ben suspected were fucking the horses and snapping pictures when no one was looking. The last one was Thomas. He seemed to be there only to observe and nothing else. What the deal was with him, Ben had no idea. 

“So, you said that you like, wanted to sell your horses?”, Kate began after she had inspected them. “Percheron, all of them. Well, more or less.”

“What does that mean?”

“That means that they are not like pure blooded Percheron. That is a breed of draft horses. I don’t know how much you know...”

“Barely nothing. Just pretend that I have no idea about horses at all.”

She nodded, gave him a long look and smiled. She sat down next to him and leaned close in a friendly manner. “Okay. So, yeah what you have here are, like Percheron mixes. That means that when it comes to, like, selling, we have to think about it. We are a stud farm. We like, breed horses. Clydesdales, that is. It ‘s like a different breed of horses, you know? They even have a different name. It is a bit like Oranges and Grapefruits. You can like, mix them together and like, make good juice, ya’know? But we are old-fashioned folks. We, like, prefer the originals.”

“Thanks”, Ben answered, thinking that he might not know much about horses, but was not stupid and he knew what a breed was. 

“So we can like, take your horses, but that would be a favor to your grampa. Because we can’t like, do anything with them. They would just be like, in the way.”

“Yeah”, added Jesse, “We can’t, you know. Like, give you a lot of money and stuff for them.” 

Nodding, Ben looked over to Kate. She had a jolly, almost silly face, and large tits. On her head was a straw hat, around her neck a pendant depicting Jesus in front of two crosses, sitting on the classic display of a UFO and holding his hands out in the sign of victory. When Kate noticed his flat stare, she even held it out for him to inspect it properly. Rambling nonsense about aliens, Jesus, the flatness of the planet and the ends of the earth. It sounded like someone had gathered up all the religious nonsense and all the cliches that one could gather, mashed them together and formed Kate out of it. Ben had a hard time trying to prevent the palm of his head from migrating to his forehead and slapping it hard. He had not believed that people like this really existed. But the cliches needed to have been born from somewhere, didn’t they?

Kate’s eyes were bright and straightforward and clueless… or where they? Blinking in surprise, he noticed that she had the kind of eyes that he had seen on businesswomen all over the world. A calculated friendliness. 

On first glance, their offer would sound generous and a casual glance into the books would look legit. And a casual glance was exactly what they were aiming for. Did Kate belong to them as well? Maybe she did. It could be the reason why she was wearing a shirt so low cut that her breasts constantly threatened to abandon the cloth holding them back. And it could be the reason why she was walking and talking like a fucking dimwit. Maybe that was the kind of behavior that was expected of her. So she displayed it, served what they wanted to be free to take what she liked. The strategy of a good looking woman in a man’s society. Deliver what is expected and harvest to your delight.

His business attire snapped into place and he gave her a charming smile. “No problem”, he answered. “Thank you so much for the kind offer. I will think about it. My foot needs some healing time and as long as I am here, I can do good with a bit of company. The horses will provide for it in just the right amount by silently witnessing me flouncing around in a hammock and disapproving of it.”

“Company?”, she twittered, leaning in some more. “Does that mean that you are, like, all alone here?” Her hand found its way over his arms. “Wow, you are like, so strong! Didn’t know you city folks were like, into muscles. Thought you were all like, brains and stuff.” Her hands snaked up his arms and wrapped themselves around his shoulders. “You know, I can like, tell you a secret.” She snuggled closer and draped herself on his lap. “I am like, all alone too, you know? Maybe we can be together so we won’t be alone anymore.” 

“That sounds appealing”, he answered mechanically. 

A giggling, girlish laugh escaped her throat. “You don’t have to use like, fancy words with me. Just say yes or no.”

“Yes. But not now, my foot hurts a bit.” 

“Of course”, she answered, shimmying a little on his lap, trying to cause an erection. “Then let me, like, know when you feel a little better. So I can, like, make you all better. Maybe the day after tomorrow? We can talk about the horses then too.” She leaned over and kissed him on the mouth. Wet and sloppy and with a lot of tongue. 

Mechanically he went through the motions, nodded and wiped the wetness off his mouth with his thumb when no one was looking. Then he slapped her on the bottom for good measure, causing her to hop off his lap and waved when she flew toward her car like a jolly bouncy ball. Managing to wiggle her ass even more as she went. When she had reached the car, she turned, waving jovially and jiggling her tits. Then she blew him a kiss, darted into the car and reached out with her am to slap the side twice. “Let’s go Jesse!”

God, that act of her was so much over the top that he was unsure if it even was one. Had he seen the intelligence in her eyes, that calculating look? Or had he just imagined it because he was used to it? 

Shaking his head, he went into the house and poured himself a glass of water to take his pills and make a call.

…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wondering what he should do about the horses himself, Ben gets information from a vet

The vet showed up the following day around the evening. He checked the horses from head to hoof and found that yes, they were not purebred Percheron horses. They were mixes of Percheron and something the vet could only guess about. 

“Your grandfather tried to make his own breed. And from what that last one looks of that Buttercup-whats-her-name, he was on his way.”

“Fluffy. Her name is Fluffy.” Ben sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “So are they all present and good?”

“Yes they are. But there will be a bit of a commotion coming up. That Fluffy is going to be in heat soon. Right now there are early signs of it so don’t be surprised if she is going to be a little nuts for a few days. And Lion’s Tooth, that gelding of yours is probably going to make a fuss too. He has been castrated a little too late so he will still feel the urge. For the next few days I would recommend not riding Fluffy if you do not want any unexpected visits of Lion’s Tooth. Horses have no shame when it comes to a mare in heat, he will mount her no matter if you sit on it or not.”

“Thanks for the warning. So this breeding, is there something in it?”

“Well… sort of. If you do come up with a new breed, you can start your own stud farm of course. Name it, register it, make money. But it also takes a lot of time and money till you get so far. But I guess breeding horses is a lot better than any city job. More relaxing anyway.” 

Nodding, Ben shook the vet’s hand and took a business card from him before he went to feed the horses. 

…


	7. Chapter 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets a late night visitor.

The doorbell rang at two in the morning, rousing Ben from his television induced stupor. Grateful for the distraction he switched it off, took his crutches and started limping to the door. 

“I’m coming”, he yelled, “Gonna take some time.”

Progress to the door was achingly slow. But it gave him time to ponder what was going on. Visitors at this time of night were rare. Sure the thought of burglars shot through his mind. But he hadn’t heard of any of them actually ringing the doorbell before breaking in. But it could not hurt to be careful. When he reached the door, he switched on the outer light and peeked through the windows. 

Outside stood Thomas, shifting uneasily from one foot on the other, rubbing his hands over his pants and nervously looking over his shoulder. 

“What is it?”, Ben asked as he opened the door.

“I uh.. I gotta talk to you. It is urgent. Can I come in? Please?” Awkwardly keeping his hands in his pockets, he shifted back and forth. Similar to a child about to confess that he had stolen from the cookie jar.

“Sure.” Ben stepped back and allowed Thomas to get inside the house. Then he closed the door, flipped the light off and limped after him. “But couldn’t that have waited till morning?”

“Yeah probably would have been best. But I was worried that it would be too late.” 

“Too late for what?” Ben gesticulated for Tom to have a seat at the old kitchen table. “Coffee?”

“No. I… I’d rather have a beer if you have one.” Taking his cap off and flopping it on the kitchen table, Thomas sighed and drew his fingers through his hair. It was short and black, Ben noticed. In the light of the kitchen he looked different than in the harsh sunlight the day before. His face seemed softer, more approachable. He was one of those men who look a lot better in twilight and shades of darkness than in the stark, glaring light of the sun. For a moment he wondered what his face would look like on a pillow, illuminated by candle light. With his hair tousled and a charming smile on his face. 

“I don’t think I do”, Ben answered. “I am not much of a drinker to be honest. And since my toe is broken I am on medicine so two reasons not to.” No need to tell a stranger that he had been on medicine a little longer than that.

“Really?” Thomas looked up, obviously very surprised. “I thought you city boys are all about the life of drinking and clubbing. Holding fancy martinis or somesuch while whooping business deals and banging big tittied chicks.”

Chuckling, Ben poured himself a glass of juice and sat down on the chair that lay directly opposite of Thomas. “We are. Well, expected to anyway. I found out a few years ago that I make better deals when I sip my fancy Martini all evening rather than downing one after another. Keeps the headache in check and pays off in more than one ways. You can allow yourself to get a few more expensive things and enjoy them. Less regrets, more chance to savor the taste. But if you want a beer, you can check the cellar. I know my grandfather loved them. The door is...”

“I know”, Thomas cut him off and stood up to vanish through the door that led into the cellar. When he came back up he had a single bottle of beer in his hand. The way in which he walked over to a cupboard to get the bottle opener made Ben suddenly feel like this man was more at home in this house than he was. 

Drawing his head back, Thomas downed a large part of the bottle in one go. His throat worked powerfully under the stubble of black beard that covered his face. It was a beautiful sight. All that he lacked was a few drops of dew on the ice cold bottle. Dripping on his collar bone and slowly trickling down his body.

Ben swallowed hard and felt himself grow hard with the fantasy of following the trail of the drop with his tongue. Tracing his course down between the chest muscles, over the flat belly and even further down. Wrapping his fingers around the large cock and feeling it pulse under his hands.  
When Thomas turned back to him, he snapped out of it and blinked several times. 

“Sorry”, Thomas murmured. “I was thirsty.” Slowly making his way back to the bench he threw the cap onto the table and sat down. 

Silence rose in the kitchen. The only noises were those of a beer bottle slowly being turned and a glass that occasionally clinked on the table. 

“So it is…Benjamin, right?”

“Ben, actually. The rest fell off the face of the world when I realized that Benjamin is going to be cheated at every possible business deal.”

“How so?”

Clicking his tongue, Ben shifted a bit and allowed himself a grin. “No matter how old you are, people will always think that a Benjamin is a soft brained fool. Someone who is so green behind his ears that he can vanish in front of a meadow just by facing it. They tend to look down on Benjamin and close deals with Ben. So I changed it. But how do you know?”

“I knew your grandfather. He spoke often about you. Oh and in case you have heard about me, the name is Thomas yes, but I prefer Tom.”

Nodding, Ben allowed himself another chuckle. “Yes my grandfather preferred the whole names.”

“Yeah.”

Again the silence stretched between them. Disrupted by the continuous ticking of the clock on the wall and the occasional noise of the bottle when Tom sat it on the table after drinking. 

“So, well it was nice meeting you Tom. But if that is all, I am sure we could have...”

“No”, Tom interrupted hastily. His brown eyes looked guilty when he twirled the bottle once more. “No I had a reason to come here at night. I didn’t want Kate or any of the others to know that I am here. I don’t want to lose my job. And I probably will if they find out that I am here.” With a firm noise he put his bottle on the table and sat up straighter. “Look, I learned from your grandfather. I’m a school dropout and I wasn’t very… uh, good in my youth. Bit dishonest and, you know, things that boys do. Throwing stones and drinking and making a rampage. Got so bad that I was threatened with prison for a month if I continued. He took me in, gave me a chance and I learned how to work with horses. He kept me till the very last moment he could pay me and still tried to find a different way. And I am thankful for that. I wanted to pay him back somehow. For the chance and for believing in me.” 

While he was talking Tom started to lean forward a little and Ben found it harder to breathe. There was a part of him that fantasized about the man in front of him. More than he should. Once more his eyes started to wander. They followed the contours of Tom’s face down to the lips. Beautiful lips that looked like they were longing to be kissed. Lips that longed to suck and tease, to smile and pout. Lips that he was burning to kiss right this instant. They stopped talking and were silent long enough for Ben to snap out of his fantasy. “Huh?”

“You weren’t listening?” There was worry in his voice. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No, no. I...” Ben sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Sorry I zoned out for a moment. The drugs sometimes make me a bit dizzy. It had nothing to do with what you said. Could you please repeat it?.” This time he stared at his juice and managed to keep his urge under better control. 

“So what I was saying is this: Your grandfather wanted to create his own breed. He wanted to combine the traits of Clydesdales, Shires and Percherons to create a muscular, sturdy breed. But what he also wanted, was beauty. Long legs like the shire, muscles like the Belgian, Feathers like a Clydesdale, frame of a Percheron, mane and tail of the Frisean. Maybe the colors of an Andalusian and Gypsy Vanner thrown in for variety. Daisy and Rose are first generation crosses of Percheron and Gypsy Vanner. Sunflower Buttercup and Daffodil are second generation. They are crossbreeds of Percheron, Gypsy Vanner and a Belgian. He wanted to sell the gelding Lion’s Tooth to have money to continue breeding with the rest. That was the reason he was out on the market when that heart attack hit him.” His strong fingers started to wander over the table and clamped themselves together, thumbs rubbing over the sunburned skin. “I want to continue his work if you don’t mind and if you give me the chance. Together we could breed them until we have something that he would have liked and then name it after him. Or the family. Or after a flower like the horses are now. I think he was playing with the name ‘Aurora’. What do you say?”

When those brown eyes looked at him, Ben found his heartbeat quickening and his throat tightening. The pleading look was so full of hope that he found it impossible to resist. He wanted to lean over, kiss Tom and promise him everything he wanted. 

It took him a few seconds to realize that Tom was waiting for an answer. “I am not sure how”, he said, shifting around on his seat. “I am not experienced with horses at all.” 

“I can teach you.” 

The answer came so quick that Ben couldn’t help but smile. “Yes but I can’t hire you. I will have enough trouble paying for the horses. I have a bit of a financial parachute but I do not intend to use it up on something that I don’t even have any knowledge about.”

“I can keep working at Black Stallion. No problem. Every evening I can come over and tell you what to do and show you things.”

Oh god. He wanted Tom to come over so badly. Every night. And he wanted him to come as well. “Yes”, he heard himself mumble in a barely audible whisper. Clearing his throat and squaring his shoulders, he repeated “Yes, that would be delightful.” Even when he said it, he realized the problems that would come up from continuing with the business. 

“Just do not sell the horses, all right? You can sell Lion’s Tooth if you feel like it but keep the females. And one more thing: The Martens, that is the family that runs the Black Stallion is rather paranoid about rivals. If they saw me come over to you and help you they would fire me in an instant. This is why I have come over to talk to you at this hour. I feared that it was too late if I came this morning. And when I saw light here, I just had to come.”

“I see”, Ben croaked. He watched the smile on Tom’s face spread. Suddenly he was radiating. As if the sun had just peeked out from behind a huge curtain of dark gray clouds. He seemed to glow. 

“Thank you so much. It really means a lot”, he said, giving him a quick hug and a lot of slaps on the back and then parted. When he vanished into the darkness of the night, it felt like a part of Ben had left with him too. 

…  
Credits

Special Thanks to:

Mayfryn who made the first pledge on 27. April 2018  
Brandon who made the first pledge on 30. April 2018


	8. Chapter 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tom has left, Ben fantasizes about them having a good time

He lay in bed shortly after Tom had left. But there was no thought of sleep. Instead, his mind circled back to the fascinating specimen that he had met today. Back to those brown eyes that had ensnared him, the face that had lit up when he heard about the possibility of doing this secret plan. To those tempting looking lips that had looked so kissable. He wondered what it would feel like to taste them, slide his tongue between them and kiss him deeply. Feel the stubble of beard under his hands when he caressed those cheeks with his hands. 

How would it feel if those lips wrapped themselves around his cock? He moaned in need as he imagined feeling the tongue swirl around his glans, feel the soft nubs of the tongue brushing over the sensitive tip. His hand wandered to a bottle of hand lotion, slapped the handle twice and rubbed the cream between his fingers. 

How would it feel, he wondered as his hand slid over the tip of his dick and encircled it. Was he a licker, a sucker or a biter? Would he run his tongue around the base of his cock and slowly follow the length up to the tip? Or would he use his teeth to nip him gently? Would those beautifully stubbled cheeks hollow out when he sucked him? Would he be slowly moving his hand up and down with a strong grip or would he prefer to bob his entire head up and down? 

For a moment he imagined him taking his dick into his mouth, sucking powerfully and slowly gliding down his dick. Deeper and deeper it would vanish between those beautiful lips. Until he could feel the roof of Tom’s mouth vanish from the tip of his dick as it proceeded to go deeper. Deeper. He could almost feel him swallow. Could feel the muscles of the throat working around him, teasing him. Moaning he let his hand work around the tip, then glide slowly down to the base of his cock. Mimicking the motion of his mind. How would it feel to fuck him? To slide into that sunburned body, let his own pale fingers wander over the hard belly and wrap themselves around his shoulders. To thrust into him over and over again, feeling his hot dick bounce against his belly with every thrust, slapping against his skin? 

Ben groaned and pressed his head back into the pillow, arching his back. His hips jerked lightly and precum erupted in small spurts against his hand. He would fuck him hard, would thrust him and at let him fondle himself. He would relish the feeling of his own balls slapping against Tom’s, would relish the feeling to penetrate him over and over, to dominate him so thoroughly that…   
Moaning loudly, he thrust his hip upward into his hand. A long rope of cum erupted from his dick, pooling on his naked belly. Another followed and another. Ben stroked himself a few more times then reached for tissues to clean himself. 

To bad that Tom wasn’t here right now, Ben thought. He would have loved to see that pink tongue dart out as he slowly licked the cum from his belly. 

...

Credits

Special Thanks to:

Mayfryn who made the first pledge on 27. April 2018  
Brandon who made the first pledge on 30. April 2018


	9. Chapter 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben receives another visit from Kate who seems to have set her mind on charming him.

Business Manager in a Barn

Chapter 9

The following morning came too early. He had spent half the night in his bed, shifting between fantasizing, masturbating and daydreaming. Somewhere in the night he had probably dozed as well because his alarm clock jerked him out of a light sleep. Groaning and creaking, he hobbled with his crutches into the kitchen and made himself coffee. It was cheap and did not have the appealing smell of roasted beans but it was black and strong enough to make the spoon stand up on its own. It did the deed. 

Tom had been right, both Fluffy and Lion’s Tooth were making quite the fuss outside. The heat of the mare seemed to deepen. Wherever she went, the gelding seemed to be glued to her backside. Several times he tried to mount her but she kicked him away fiercely until he gave up around lunchtime. 

Ben tried to focus on the news that he was reading on his phone but found his mind drift elsewhere. No matter how hard he tried, his eyes came up to the two horses. Seeing how hard Lion’s Tooth was trying made him realize that he himself was lonely too. 

So far he had only been with a man once. In a shady nightclub way outside of town. Scared that someone might recognize him, he had dyed his hair black for the night. On his nose had been the biggest set of sunglasses that one could imagine. He had probably looked suspiciously inconspicuous. Like the kind of cartoon figure that has holes cut in the newspaper and then follows the observed person directly. It had been nothing but a quick fling. A jerkoff. And not even that. Prior to his encounter he had drunk himself almost into a stupor. To be brave enough to really go up to the blonde and ask him for a blowjob. Unfortunately he also had been too drunk to present anything even closely resembling to a boner. After about twenty minutes in which the blonde had desperately sucked on his limp dick he had shoved five hundred bucks into his hand and went home for the night. 

After that he had been to scared to try again. Too scared to be recognized, he had even shaved his head blank the next morning to make sure that not even the faintest trace of black hair remained. Homosexual men were seen as weak in his business. And everything weak was prey. 

However, his mishap in the club had not hindered him to check out certain pages on the internet. To gaze at pictures and movies, fantasizing his lonely nights away. Fantasies that also helped when he was not alone. Which happened far too often with way too many women. 

The silence around him jerked him out of his thoughts. After the constant noise and jostle of the city, the countryside was eerily quiet. The silence was like a large beast beating powerfully against his eardrums. Desperate for noise he took out a pair of headphones and switched on music. Club music blasted into his ears, assaulting them with their beats. Growling, Ben jerked them out of his ears in an instant. Club music did not fit in here. He didn’t fit in here. Suddenly angry he grabbed the earphones and threw them as far as he could. They landed somewhere in the yard, vanishing among the old cobblestone. 

“Hey prettyboy! You’re like, all right?” 

The jolliness in the voice made Ben wince. Kate was the last person that he wanted to talk to right now. But there she came driving a cabriolet into the yard. Waving as she switched the engine off and hollering all the way up to him.

“Heya pretty one! I thought that since you’re like, injured, I could bring you something.” She held out a basked with an honest to god red and white striped blanket on top. Was anything about this woman not stolen from a cliche or Hollywood movies? 

“Look, I’ve got ya blueberry muffins. Me and my Momma made them yesterday. They’re like, the best in the world. We even have some with bacon and cheese and deep-fried them.” 

Nope, apparently absolutely everything was cliche. Even the food she served. 

“Thanks, I don’t like sweets”, he mumbled. Hastily he added “Or deep-fried things.”

Her face fell. “You don’t? But these are awesome. Trust me, these are, like the best in the world. You don’t know what you are missing if you don’t try.” Coming to the table she slammed the basket on it and removed the blanket. With a flurry she snatched one of each out and held them out for inspection. “See? Ah, hmm, the smell is like: SO GOOD!” She broke the deep fried one in two and held them toward Ben. The bacon was crispy and the cheese the color of an orange peel. It smelled heavenly but judging from the little pool of fat that was already starting to collect in the tear, it probably would kill him after the first bite. 

“Thank you. Really. But I am not interested.” 

Kate did seem slightly offended but she shrugged her shoulder and bit into it herself. She moaned and giggled as the cheese stretched from her mouth to the muffin like chewing gum. Slowly she twirled the cheese around her finger and then popped it into her mouth. Her cheeks hollowed, her eyes were half closed and her lips worked as she slowly, sensually sucked it off her digits. She repeated the sucking motion with every single finger that had come in touch with the muffin or its contents. A normal man would probably be all over her right now, begging her to fuck her brains out. 

Ben felt himself grow cold. He was not interested in her or the food and appalled by the way she continued to display herself. Like a cheap whore, trying her best to seduce him. Turning his attention to the horses he observed Fluffy kicking Lion’s Tooth so hard that the thump echoed around the yard. Inwardly Ben was cheering, jumping up and down, yelling ‘Go Fluffy, show him!’  
He barely paid any attention to Kate as she broke off another chunk of the wretched mess in her hands and proceeded to eat with as much tongue and sucking as possible. 

“What brought you here?”, he found himself asking. 

“Well, like… I…” She stopped and Ben looked round. The fact that she had absolutely no influence over him seemed to baffle her. For a second there was confusion on her face. Not silly, stupid confusion. But that of a chess player who is facing an unexpected twist in the game. It vanished with a flash and the cheery version of Kate came back, jabbering something about company and loneliness. But Ben had seen that she was indeed playing a game here. That he had not imagined her intelligence. It soothed his mind. For quite some time he really had bought the act. Seeing that he was not wrong boosted his confidence. 

“Look, Kate, I am honored that you came by to spend your no doubt precious time with me. But I do not feel like company at the moment. I would prefer it very much if you could give me a bit of space. The countryside is getting into my bones and I need some time to get used to it.”

She looked as if he had slapped her. Feeling slightly guilty about the harshness of his rejection he cleared his throat. “Sorry, I did not mean it quite as bad as it may have sounded. It is just that at the moment I absolutely do not feel like company. Or like talking about business. Would it be all right with you if I come and visit you when I am ready? Please do not be mad.” 

The smile snapped back on her face. “Yes of course. Here, keep the muffins. No, really. You can like, eat them later if you don’t feel like eating them now” 

With a flurry of wiggling body parts she left. Sighing he waved then got up and took the basket of baked abominations and went inside to throw them into the bin. 

The day dragged on, slowly stretching into bits like the cheese had. It simply did not want to pass. Since he had left work to care about his health, he had to fight each day anew. At work the days had flown past, rushed toward him in great galloping chunks, flashing past before he even knew it. But since he was home they behaved like snails in slow motion. He tried in vain to pass the time in front of the television but was bored out of his mind. For the life of him he could not understand why some people spent all their time in front of it. He also was aching to move. Since he had left the city he didn’t have a proper workout at all. Sure he had run around the yard in the morning and doing push-ups and sit ups but it simply didn’t feel the same. Groaning he threw the remote control onto the table in front of him. He was bored. 

When night finally fell he could have jumped with relief. Eagerly he went to the window in the hallway to gaze out, waiting for Tom to come. There was a longing in him that seemed to burn through his clothes. For sex, yes. But he also longed for the company. He wanted someone who did not talk like a dimwit and used ‘like’ as often as possible. And he wanted to see Tom. See that sunburned face with the black stubble, hear that gravelly voice. Once more he wanted to see that radiating smile. He wanted to drink it up like expensive whiskey, swirl it around in his mound and swallow it in great, needy gulps. 

But he didn’t come. The clock in the kitchen ticked loudly in the silence, slicing the time in neat little chunks. It was the only noise. Midnight came and went. Ben fell asleep somewhere around one in the morning from sheer exhaustion. He woke with a start when someone rang the bell. Groaning he got up and felt his body complain loudly from having fallen asleep on the stairs. The aches and pain vanished she second he saw Tom’s silhouette framed in the doorway. A large part of him wanted to throw himself into Tom’s arms like a seafarers wife after finding her husband on the docks. Ben contained himself with a firm handshake. 

“Sorry I’m so late. I had to be extra careful tonight.”

“Why?” Rubbing his eyes, Ben stepped out onto the porch. 

“I am not alone.” Smiling wickedly, Tom gesticulated toward the shadows where something large was prancing around in a flurry. “This is Armageddon Commander. I brought him...”

Ben burst out into laughter. “Armageddon Commander? What kind of a fucked up name is that?”

Tom smiled and waved his hand. “Well I can see that you have not been around competitive horse breeding for long. The studs all have names that represent power. Commander, Annihilation, Power, Majestic and so on. I have seen horses called Bladestorm and Thunderstorm and even a ‘Majestic Thunderstorm of World Domination’. Armageddon Commander is harmless.”

“I see what you mean.” 

“Anyway. I had to be careful because of the stud. When we dropped by I saw that Sunflower Butter mellow was at the beginning of her heat. So I figured tonight or tomorrow she might be ready to breed.”

“I don’t know about that, she kicked the gelding all day long.”

 

“Hmm. Well we can try. I she refuses him we can tie her down or I can try to come and bring him tomorrow. But let’s try at least.”

...

 

Credits

Special Thanks to:

Mayfryn who made the first pledge on 27. April 2018  
Brandon who made the first pledge on 30. April 2018


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like it was agreed, Tom has appeared the second night but he isn't alone. He has brought a stallion to continue the creation of the special breed after his grandfather's wishes.  
> While the horses are at it, the Men start talking a little and things start to heat up.

Chapter 10

Armageddon Commander the stallion turned out to be very interested in Fluffy. The second he was untied from the post, he intensified his prancing around. His eyes were rolling and he was whinnying excitedly when they neared the yard. Within seconds his impressive member slid out of it’s sheath. Thick as a drainpipe it dangled under his belly, stiffening and slackening in intervals. Eager to get closer to the mare in heat he threw his massive head forward, almost knocking Tom off his feet. 

Tom, who himself was no weakling, held on to the rope that he had tied to the bridle and was jerked several meters to the front. “Ah steady boy, steady”, he murmured, following the mad stallion with a few quick leaps and pulling in rope like a sailor in a storm. “Steady! Hey, a little help please?” he whispered-yelled to Ben who was limping to the fence with his crutches. 

“Sorry I am not that fast with these fucking crutches.”

“What the fuck to you use them for”, Tom shouted back, “You have your toe broken, right? Was it taped?”

Ben froze, his hand on the mechanism that opened the fence. “Yes?”

“Well then what the fuck do you need them for? Sturdy shoes is all you need. If it is taped to the toe next to it, all you need is sturdy shoes. Got them?”

“What? How do you…?”

“I am working with massive horses, what do you think happens if one of them steps on your toes? Now will you open the damn barrier?”

Blinking in surprise, Ben opened the barrier and limped aside. 

The second it was open, the mad stallion darted through the hole, dragging Tom with him. When he had reached Fluffy he stood still as if transformed into a statue. 

“Here we go”, murmured Tom and gingerly stepped out of the way, “Come on over, will you? Put the damn crutches away and come. Please. Just in case...”

The second Armageddon Commander placed his chin upon Fluffy’s rear, she kicked fiercely, causing the stallion to rear and retreat a few steps. Pulling the comparably tiny human with him. 

“Tom!” Throwing away the crutches, Ben limped over and grabbed Fluffy’s bridle. 

“I’m good.” He stroked the stallion’s neck and peeked underneath it toward Ben. “They don’t know each other. Mares sometimes kick when they do not know the stallion. Even though they are ready to be bred. It’s in their nature.”

“How so?” Trying his best to calm Fluffy, he stroked her nose. Calming something that was the size of a big car with leg muscles the size of his head seemed ridiculous. But Fluffy, gentle as she was, seemed not to know her own strength and nuzzled him softly. 

“Instinct. Horses live in harems. One stallion, between five and twenty mares. Like a human in their situation, the mares get very upset if they are being bred to a different stallion than the one they live with. Mares are known to lose the foal if they are not given the chance to breed with the stallion they live with. Look at that gelding of yours.”

Following the hint, Ben looked at Lion’s Tooth who was looking out from the stables. He was rearing and bucking and stomping his feet. Obviously displeased with the display of another stallion getting ready to mount HIS mare. 

“Uh-oh. This is going to be nasty, isn’t it?”

“Probably. Let’s see how she reacts.” Leading the stallion away made Tom look a bit like an ant trying to deal with a marble. But the large horse followed, the thick drainpipe dangling heavily back and forth under his belly. Together they made a small circle, then came back toward the rear side of Fluffy who waved her tail once from side to side. 

Armageddon Commander lifted his upper lip and opened his mouth then licked his tongue several times against the roof of his mouth and repeated the motion. Carefully he came closer, sniffing Fluffy’s rear and nipping from a long, thick jet of urine that she released. He sniffed her backside, his nose gently prodding the large glistening brown lips of her cunt. A few times his tongue darted out and licked her folds with long, wet slurps. Then he lifted his large head once more and gently placed his chin on her rump, just above the large tail. 

She did not react at all. Within a second the large black stallion reared up behind her, his dick springing to full erectness in a flash. He stepped forward with his hind legs, placing his chest on top of her and grabbing her around the waist with his front legs. 

“Here we go”, murmured tom, darted over to the large animals and grabbed the massive cock. The horse was big enough that its cock was on the level of Tom’s chest when he placed the fist sized tip in front of Fluffy’s twitching cunt. 

With a thrust that could have shaken a lorry the stallion bucked his hips forward, impaling the mare on the massive rod. Female juice squirted out of her hole. Armageddon Commander stepped forth once more, slapping his hips against her rear. His large testicles swung heavily underneath him and he grunted. The muscles on his hind legs rippled with every forceful thrust and loud squelching noises mingled with deep grunts from the stallion. He lifted his head from one side to the other while he slammed himself forward over and over again then started nibbling the back of her neck right where the mane sprouted. 

Ben’s eyes were glued to Fluffy’s labia. The lips followed the gigantic prick every time it was pulled back out as if they were trying their best to keep it inside, trapping it. A thick ring of cockflesh appeared and disappeared in the vast entrance of her cunt, then vanished entirely as the stallion slammed himself in one last time. The urethra bulged on the underside of the dick, every spurt was plainly visible. Ben felt his mouth go dry as he tried to count the spurts but gave up in frustration because they were too many. 

With a deep, satisfied groan and a snort the stallion went limp. His head was hanging down over Fluffy’s back and resting somewhere at her elbow while he drew large lungfuls of air. His legs were hanging still while his dick slowly lost thickness. Gradually it stopped being a drainpipe, became as thick as an arm, then went even thinner. Rivulets of clear fluid dropped out of Fluffy’s cunt, pulled by the python that slowly retreated. It got stuck with the last bit and once more the stallion groaned in satisfaction. Fluffy bucked lightly, causing him to retreat. The saucer sized flare of the stallions tip popped free with a wet slurping sound, causing a waterfall of cum to run out of Fluffy’s cunt. Spreading her legs, her large belly flexed and squirted out a puddle so large it could have drowned a small animal. Large bubbles started to appear on the surface then popped with small noises. 

Out of nowhere a stream of water clashed against Fluffy’s rear, causing her to clench her lips shut and stagger out of the way. Ben’s head whirled round to see Tom putting down a bucket. 

“What was that for?”

“Well if you want a bigger chance of success, you want to make sure that she stops pumping out all that cum. To clench it up and keep it inside. All you have to do is throw some cold water on her.”

“Huh.” Ben looked over to watch Fluffy. She did indeed clench up several times, keeping the rest of the precious load inside. 

“Would have done it sooner, but there was no water around. I needed to fill it first.” With his foot he shoved a bit of hay over the massive lake of white that was reflecting the moonlight. “A shame about all this.” Reaching over Tom untied the black stallion and stepped away, letting him sniff and lick Fluffy’s rear once more while the stallion’s rod was slowly retreating into its sheath, dribbling out a rivulet of cum along the way. 

Tom stepped over to Ben, reached out and stroked Fluffy’s neck slowly. “I guess we let them try once more. To be on the safe side. Armageddon Commander will need a break now, but in half an hour he should be ready.” His eyes darted over to Ben and a smile appeared around the corners of his mouth. “Say, what was the deal with the crutches anyway? Why were you using them?”

“My doc said I should use them.” 

“For a simple broken toe? That doesn’t make sense.”

“It does. If you think of me as someone who needs to learn how to take things slowly.”

“That might be a reason.” Smirking, Tom wandered over to a ball of hay and sat down. When there was no reaction from Ben he patted the hay next to him gently. “come on, I don’t bite. And there is nothing else to do in between anyway.” 

Gingerly Ben sat down next to Tom, suddenly very aware of his closeness. All he would have to do was reach out and take his hand, he thought. Gently. As if it was a coincidence. It was a perfect excuse if Tom didn’t like it. But if he did like it, then… well.

“So you and the boss, huh?”

Startled, Ben turned to face Tom. In the darkness, Tom’s face seemed to be carved from marble and onyx. He looked almost unapproachable. “What gave you that idea?”

Tom shrugged. “Saw you two kiss the other day. Looked like you were eager about her. She seemed to be as well.”

“Mmh”, Ben murmured, his throat too tight to speak.

“Let me give you an advice. From one man to another. Do not get involved with her. She is not really the steady type. She is more like a bunny or a frog. Hopping from place to place and man to man. You will get hurt if you get attached.”  
Squaring his shoulders, Ben looked down and started to play with a few threads of hay. “I am not into her”, he heard himself mumble.

“Really? Didn’t look like it. Looked more like you were rather eager to fuck her. Look, it’s for your own good okay? Don’t get involved. She is bad for business. In every sense of the word.”

“I am not interested in her all right? She came by today, I sent her away. I am not into her.” Seeing the raised eyebrows and Tom’s skeptical look, Ben carried on. “Look, I mean it okay? I am not into what she has to offer. I don’t like her tits, her ass or whatever she tends to constantly wave around. What?”, he asked when Tom leaned over to scrutinize him. His heart was beating in his throat. If only he could lean in, if only he found the courage to…

“What are you into then?”

“You”, he whispered barely audible before he could think about it.

“What?” Tom looked at him, startled. 

“Nothing.” Hastily Ben got up and walked over to the stud who was nosily slurping from the bucket of water. He bent down as if to inspect if there was still water inside, causing the stallion to lift his massive head way over Ben’s head and look down at him. Water dripped from the muzzle as the stallion chewed on a few strands of wet hay that were still poking out of the sides of its mouth. 

Steps came closer, stopping behind him. Scared of what he might see, Ben did not turn around and instead busied himself with the bucket. A pair of hands appeared left and right, lightly placing themselves around his hips. He jerked upright and round, staring into those brown eyes. In the darkness they appeared to be pitch black. When Tom stretched out his hand toward his face, Ben suddenly felt fear’s icy grip around his heart and leaned back. “What the fuck?”, he murmured, his business manner swallowing him in one big gulp. “What are you doing?”

“I was going to stroke your cheek but I can stop it if you like.” 

Stroke his cheek? Ben felt his heartbeat quickening, hammering in his throat. Longing flashed through his body, but fear got the better of him. “Stop that, I am not gay”, he heard himself mumble. 

“You aren’t?” In the semi darkness of the moonlight that shone down, Ben saw how Tom lifted an eyebrow. The smirk grew larger. “Then you must be blind. I have never seen a man reject Kate. Except of course if he was gay.”

“No.” Fearing for his reputation and fearing to be discovered, Ben stumbled away and leaned over the fence. He gripped it tightly, cursing himself for his foolishness. Out here no one knew him. But still he could not jump over his shadow. He could not simply… The train of thoughts had a sudden girder dropped in front of it when a hand placed itself lightly onto his back. Right between his shoulder blades. It hesitated for a moment, then slowly wandered up toward his neck. Strong fingers started to massage him. They wandered slowly over his shoulders, then slid down his arms and to his waist. Ben drew a shaking breath as those hands slowly traced the curve of his rib cage, wandered toward his chest and wrapped themselves around him. A long, hard shape pressed itself against Ben’s frame and he closed his eyes as Tom leaned against him. Something large placed itself gently against his bum, then snuggled between the crease of his butt cheeks. Closing his eyes, he released the breath he had been holding and for the first time, leaned back a little. 

“Guess you are not out then. Just like me.”   
Soft warm lips brushed over Ben’s neck, tracing the area behind his ear and causing him to shudder with pleasure. His hands gripped the fence hard, unsure how else to react. The muscular frame of Tom snuggled against his back was so pleasing that he did not want it to end. But at the same time he wanted more. 

Tom took the decision out of his hands. Slowly, gradually, his lips wandered over Ben’s neck, following the line of the jaw and brushing over the light stubble there. “Ever kissed a man?”

“No”, he repeated, almost drunken with longing. When Tom’s hand found its way against his chin, he let himself be gently turned. Suddenly crotch to crotch with Tom, he shuddered in pleasure as he felt the hard bulge rub against his own. His breath was elevated when Tom pulled him over and leaned in. Almost helpless, he stood there. Unable to react in any way lest the spell may be broken. Quick as a snake Tom’s tongue darted out and licked over his lower lip, breaking the spell. With a moan Ben leaned in and wrapped his arms tightly around the other man. His lips pressed themselves against Tom’s, kissing him in wild, reckless abandon. When Tom’s tongue darted between his lips, he moaned and kissed him back, his fingers digging into Tom’s butt, jerking him against himself. 

Gasping for air and pressing himself against Tom, he kissed as if his life depended on it. He got drunk from the sheer pleasure of the kiss. Never in his life had he felt like this before. Strong hands roamed through his short red hair, gently tugging him every now and then, jerking him close whenever he threatened to get away for too long. 

When Tom started to pull away, Ben groaned in despair and dug his fingers into the other man’s back and butt, jerking him back. He hungered for more, would die if it ended, he just knew it. 

“Ben… Ben”, breathed Tom between kisses. He was being ignored. Forcing himself against Tom, Ben threw all caution to the wind and clung to Tom like a drowning man. 

Finally, Tom used a slow, but firm shove to separate Ben’s lips from himself. Laughing lightly, he drew his thumb over Ben’s swollen lips and looked into the seemingly black eyes. “It’s getting late.”

“No. No please, stay”, whispered Ben. “Please, I...” He stopped, when Tom’s thumb pressed lightly on his lips, sealing them. 

“I know. But you know how it goes, right? One has to stop when it is the most fun.”

“That is just ridi-”, once more Ben was silenced. 

“Shh. I promise I will come by tomorrow night. A lot earlier than today. And then we can continue a bit more.” Smiling, Tom let his hand brush over Ben’s cheek. “I never would have guessed, you know? You seemed to be all kisses and fondles with Kate.”

“That was just...”

“Shh, I know. Not real. But it sure convinced me. And I thought what a shame it was. Seeing that you would be wasted to women. Because I like you, you know? I liked what your grandfather had told me about you and I liked what I saw. Yesterday night I had almost jumped you when I saw you come out of the darkness of the hallway, you know?”

“Why didn’t you?” 

“Because I had more important things to take care of. Anyway, this is fine.” 

“No, no it isn’t.”

Lifting an eyebrow, Tom stared at him. “It isn’t?”

“No. I want more. Much, much more. I feel like…” he broke off, suddenly unsure. “I feel like it will all turn out to be a dream if you leave now.”

“It won’t, trust me. But I really should be going now. It is getting late and I have to get the stallion back. And I rather prefer not to have sex on the fist date.” Tom let his fingers run down Ben’s chest, following the crease between the muscles. “Tempting as this might be. See you tomorrow.” 

With a firm shove Tom pushed himself away from Ben and wandered over to Armageddon Commander, who was just finishing his second round with Fluffy. Once more he doused Fluffy’s backside with water, then he grabbed the large stallion by the rope and started leading him away.   
“See you tomorrow.”

 

Credits

Special Thanks to:

Mayfryn who made the first pledge on 27. April 2018  
Brandon who made the first pledge on 30. April 2018


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the surprising events of the night before, Ben is growing slightly mad with longing.

Chapter 11

If the night before Ben had not been capable of sleeping, this night was absolutely impossible. Every waking second he fantasized about those hot lips brushing over his own. The taste of Tom’s mouth when his tongue had explored it and the feeling of those roaming hands on his body. It felt so liberating, so real. Never before in his life had a simple make-out session ever been this stimulating. Fuck, he had been so hard that it felt like his dick should have busted through the cloth itself. In any cartoon it probably would have. 

Chuckling to himself, Ben lay awake for the rest of the night, one arm under his head, the other resting on his chest. It had felt so glorious that he wanted more. A lot more. He wanted to feel Tom’s skin on his own, wanted to plunge himself into the other man. Why the fuck had Tom retreated? The sudden lack of caresses and the sudden lack of Tom-ness was so horrible that it felt like a part of his chest had been hollowed out. Like it had left with Tom.

He had to see him again. As soon as possible. Waiting till the evening was absolutely out of question. He wanted him now. Right now!

Jerking out of bed, Ben stumbled around the room until he had found a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and sturdy boots. Quickly he drew his hand through his hair and hesitated in front of the mirror. His hand roamed over the reddish stubble that shadowed his face. Should he shave? Probably. His eyes wandered out of the window where the sky was still dark, then to the alarm clock which showed 06:00 in the morning. It was way too early. 

Sighing Ben shaved himself slowly and purposefully just for the sake of wasting some time. If he appeared there at six in the morning he would probably look like a creep. So after the shave he undressed again, stepped into the shower, brushed his teeth and redressed, thinking that it was probably late enough for a visit now. 

06:30

Groaning he traced his fingers through his hair and shook his head. He needed something to do. Now. Grabbing a hand full of condoms from his night stand he gingerly went down the stairs into the kitchen. Skipping breakfast was a habit that he had developed somewhere in his business days several years ago. So he only grabbed some carrots for the horses and then proceeded to take care of them. 

Like Tom had said, Lion’s Tooth the gelding did make quite a fuss when he was finally allowed contact with Fluffy again. With a flurry of motions he mounted her, apparently not knowing that it had absolutely no effect on her. But judging from his intensely bucking hips he seemed not do be concerned by minor details such as a lack of balls. Sighing Ben started to muck out the stables and feed the horses as best as he could before checking the clock again. 07:15

Fuck it. Throwing the shovel into a corner he grabbed his mobile phone and started wandering over to the neighboring Black Stallion Breeding Center. 

Within minutes he wished that he had any kind of vehicle he could drive past the vast lands of meadows filled with grazing horses in small groups. But since he did not dare operate his car with his broken toe and had no other vehicle to cover the distance all he could do was walk. 

...

Credits

Special Thanks to:

Mayfryn who made the first pledge on 27. April 2018  
Brandon who made the first pledge on 30. April 2018


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the previous night Ben has decided to pay Tom a visit on Black Stallion farm. But he is facing problems.

Chapter 12

It was eight in the morning when he finally set foot between the vast area that was covered with stables. Immediately his progress was halted by someone who was cleaning the stables. 

“Hey. What do you want here?” The voice emitting from the darkness belonged to a short muscular man with a pitchfork stained with horseshit. Even though he was almost one full head shorter than Ben, the way he carried himself was unmistakable. He could have been an eight foot club bouncer, there would have been no difference in the behavior. 

“Hi, I am from the Peterson Farm a bit further down the road. Kate and a few people from here – workers I suppose came by. They were interested in a few mares.”

“So?” 

Yup, that guy would really be the perfect bouncer for a high flying club somewhere in the better parts of the city. The kind of bouncer that doesn’t give a shit how popular your name is and how many albums you have sold and would reject Frank Sinatra if he wasn’t on the list. 

“Well I was thinking that I could maybe talk a little bit with...”

“Nope. Look, man, this may look like an ordinary stable to you, but this is a fucking farm. A breeding farm. If we let anyone in here, we...”

Ben’s thoughts drifted off. He envisioned the guy in front of him at the entrance of a club with a bunch of Teenie-hotheads in front of him. All of them riding the current wave of fashion and teenie dreams hard, their faces all plastered over the news and the magazines, million dollar deals at their fingertips. And with this guy simply raising an eyebrow at all those explanations why they have to get into the club. 

A giggle rose in the back of Ben’s throat.

“Whatcha smilin at?” 

“Nothing. Something just flashed into my mind. Sorry. I’ll just be popping along then”, he babbled. 

In every decent movie or book this would have been the point where Kate or any other person would casually come by, wearing some kind of sunglasses or skimpy outfit and tell the ‘stable-bouncer’ that it was all all right. That Ben was a friend and that he should calm down. They would have mad the pitchfork waving angryguy apologize his ass off or murmur some kind of insult and be waved through. 

However, this being neither a decent movie nor book, Ben found himself firmly shoved back out by way of a pitchfork casually being moved closer and closer toward him by sheer coincidence. 

Sighing, he turned and limped all the way back to where he came from, feeling frustrated and annoyed. Couldn’t that guy simply have left him in? This was a fucking breeding farm, why were they so obnoxious about letting him in? He could have been a paying customer wanting to buy a horse. Or whatever. It was not like he was going to march in and steal a fucking horse!

Growling, Ben stalked home and let himself into the house. Trying once more to pass the day with media and failing miserably. The countryside was fucking boring and his only pass-time was secured behind a pitchfork-wielding madman. What a mess. 

...

Credits

Special Thanks to:

Mayfryn who made the first pledge on 27. April 2018  
Brandon who made the first pledge on 30. April 2018


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tries his best to pass the time until evening when he will be seeing Tom once more.   
> He has a rather upsetting encounter.

Chapter 13

Around lunchtime Ben went stir-crazy with boredom. The heat of the early summer’s day was stifling and insects were humming busily around the air. There was absolutely nothing to do and he just knew that time was conspiring with his boredom behind his back. He knew that his clock was ticking slower every time and that it was standing still in between intervals. 

Feeling that there was no way that he could stay home without getting nuts, Ben snatched his wallet, limped to the next bus stop and was off to the center of the town. 

There life was buzzing in comparison to the absolute silence of the farm. Compared to the big City he had been living in the last fifteen years it was an utter graveyard where not even zombies bothered to roam. But right now it was at least something. With a sigh of relief Ben dived in the light bustle of people that were wandering the streets. Snatching fractions and snippets of conversations here and there and the noise of cars driving by, Ben felt himself slowly calm down a little. The noises of the city were a bit like music once you had gotten truly used to them and now he felt like a child that had had to suffer through an exceptionally long period of sickness and rainy days. Only to be finally let out on the first sunny day in ages. 

Gleefully he breathed in the warm air filled with the million scents of people. Exhaust gases from cars, sweat, food, farts and the stench of piss from some corner where a beggar was huddling against the wall. The ineffable aroma of people living. Might not every bit of this kaleidoscope of scents be pleasant to his nose, Ben was relieved to find himself among people again. He pulled out his wallet and – feeling generous – dumped a small bill into the cup of the homeless person. Walking on he found himself whistling cheerily to himself. Hands shoved in his pockets, his toe protected by a pair of sturdy shoes, cash in his wallet, the sun shining on his face and people around him. What could possibly go wrong?

He stopped at a bookshop and stacked up the old-fashioned way: books and magazines, most of them covering farm life and horses, as well as a few magazines targeting men. He knew that it was probably slightly paranoid of him to publicly buy a Playboy magazine as well as a few related ones. But Ben had developed the habit so thoroughly over the years that he automatically snatched them without thinking. In the office he would have dumped them into his upper right drawer to casually peek out whenever he opened it. A few of his colleagues had borrowed them or asked to keep them when he was done reading and he had obliged. Glad to be rid of the waste paper and with his reputation strengthened every time the illustrated cover page flashed. He was sure that none of his colleagues ever suspected him of being gay. Not with that endless stack of magazines, the flirts and flings with females and the occasional photo that he showed around. Things were different in the small town of course. But it sure could not help to be prepared.

Feeling his belly rumble and, following a hunch he walked down the road to a burger restaurant. Burgers were not really his favorite food in the world. But the place looked comfortable and sunny, the waiters seemed relaxed and the menu promised other things besides burgers as well. Feeling thoroughly cheery and happy with himself he sank into a small booth that would grant him some privacy. There he unpacked the stack of magazines from a plastic bag and started his usual routine of flipping through the pages. When he had found the kinkiest displays he went to viciously folding the magazine pages back to back, breaking the cover over and over. After that he mechanically dog-eared all pages that had interesting looking articles and proceeded to bend the magazine in a few more ways. Within five minutes the magazine looked as if it had been thoroughly read cover to cover several times. With enough time to marvel at the more educational photos. 

 

Just as he was about to place the magazine down, there was a tingling sensation in his neck. He felt watched. Looking up he stared straight into the face of a female employee who apparently had stopped filling the coffee grinder mid-motion. When she noticed him looking she hastily returned to her work seemingly trying to cover up any mishaps. 

Ben hesitated for a moment. Did that woman observe what he had been doing to the magazine? Probably. Was he going to do something about it? He pondered the question for a while as he placed the magazine net to him on the table. Then decided against it. As long as no one talked about something there was no problem. If he made a fuss about it she would only feel encouraged to either exploit the weakness or worsen the problem in any other way. No, silence was the best he could do. 

With a sigh Ben dumped another men’s magazine on top of the rather abused Playboy before he made a grab for the menu and proceeded to study it. 

“What can I bring you?”

The tender voice drew him out of his stupor and made him lift his eyes. For the past minutes he had tried to read the menu and decide what he wanted to eat. But no matter how much he tried to focus on them, they blurred out within the second. Rather than dealing with the food options in front of him, his thoughts had raced away and started to mull over the problem of a possible exploit the woman of the bar might do. How he would react if she did come up with the courage to ask him about the magazine. And like a dog chasing his too short tail, he had come up with nothing. 

“Uhm.” Feeling his composure slip as he noticed the woman from the bar in front of him, he swallowed. A vast blank hole started to appear in front of his eyes and swallowed his brain. If that woman told everyone what she saw him do to the magazine, he would be done for. If it came out that he preferred men, his career would be over. He just knew it. Floundering, Ben waved his hand airily. “Uhm, I am not sure. I can’t really decide.” He flipped the pages of the menu and shook his head. “I have no idea what I should take. Just that I would prefer it if it was not a burger.”

She coked her head to one side and blinked in surprise. “Why, are you vegetarian?”

“No. It’s just that I don’t like food that is drenched in fat. Burgers tend to be that, right?” Her name was Melanie, he noticed when his gaze slipped over her name tag. 

Rising her perfect eyebrows in a mocking way, she sat down next to him. Unsure of what to think, Ben stayed where he was. But instead of leaning over and kissing him or whispering in his ear like he was used to, she simply grabbed one end of the menu and started flipping through the pages. 

“Look at this.” Holding the menu out for him to see she tapped on one of the pages. 

‘New Age Burger – what you should know about us and why our burgers are the best’ it spelled on the page. There were a lot of photos showing what seemed to be the owner of the restaurant and several members of the staff.

“Our burgers are different. They are grilled, not fried. With a special set of ingredients to make them fluffy and juicy but not fat.” Seeing that her customer did not seem to be impressed, she snapped the menu shut and smiled at him. “You know what? Let me recommend you something. If you don’t like it, it’ll be on my head and you don’t have to pay it. If you do like it, you’ll award me with extra tips, deal?”

Blinking in surprise at her friendly face, Ben took her hand and shook it gingerly. His mind was trying in vain to cope with the situation. What was this? In the city a deal like this would not happen. Too many people ready to exploit it in any kind of fashion. And here he was treated like… he belonged here. Like a friend, almost. 

“Wonderful.” Melanie vanished into the kitchen and left Ben to read through his magazines. Barely fifteen minutes later she reappeared with a plate filled with salad, potato wedges and a medium sized burger. Then she sat down next to Ben and gazed at him expectantly. 

Feeling unsure about what to do or say, he raised his eyebrows. “What is it?”

“Well try it of course. I wanna see if I brought something you like. I want to see your reaction so you don’t cheat me out of my well-earned tip later.” Laughing she gesticulated for him to proceed. 

Gingerly Ben took the burger and looked at it. From the outside it seemed like any old burger in any kind of restaurant. Well maybe not the cheap fast food ones where you practically got a slab of lard fried in fat. When he took a bite however, he found that it tasted delicious. The sauce, the salad, even the slab of cheese on top of the heavenly meat were mouthwateringly tasty. A small groan of pleasure escaped him as he chewed, thoroughly surprised. “This is good.”

“Ha, I knew it!” Clapping her hands together and punching her first in the air Melanie was the picture of joy. “I am awesome!”

“You are”, Ben mumbled around his mouthful of food. 

“Say, I could not help but observing what you did with the magazine earlier.” Melanie reached over and snatched the battered magazine out of the small pile of newspapers and started sifting through it. 

Feeling his throat tighten, Ben had a hard time swallowing his food. His eyes darted around the restaurant but the booth that granted him privacy also blocked his view of the rest of the room. “That is private”, he hissed and furrowed his brow. 

“Hey, we are alone here. There is absolutely no one else. Don’t worry.” 

The fact that she had observed him not only dealing with the magazine but also noticed his wandering gaze angered him. But it was an anger that was fueled by fear. Which made it in many cases more dangerous than any other kind of anger that a man can feel. For fear-based anger was the kind of power that made a man mutilate his children’s sex organs to keep them pure. It made them run amok beat up people and do even more horrible things. The only other form of anger that was more intense, more dangerous was anger based on religious fear. Slightly different but also vastly dangerous. 

Sensing the rage like a deer the kindling flames, she reached out and placed her hand on top of his. “Sorry I didn’t want to intrude. It’s just that I noticed this sort of behavior before. My bother does it too.”

“So?” Anger was still pulsing through his system. 

“Yes. He always buys all these men’s magazines and visits clubs just to keep up the appearance.”

His fingernails dug into the palm of his hand, causing small red half moons to appear there. “He does”, Ben mumbled. 

“Yes. He is… in the entertainment… uh.. sector. And because of that everybody expects him to pull women in by the dozen. He always goes through these magazines, letting them lie around everywhere but in the end, he is not interested in them at all.” 

His breathing elevated, Ben barely knew what to say. What was this woman up to? “So what is he interested in?”

“His school sweetheart. They all expect him to be some sort of womanizer and if he doesn’t play the part he gets into serious trouble. For some reason it seems to come with certain jobs that you are expected to have all sorts of loose women around. And if you are instead only interested in the person you have been married to for twenty years, people seem to think you are boring.” 

So that was what she was after! She thought that he was married and covering it up with magazines just like her brother. Feeling dizzy from keeping his breath for so long, Ben exhaled in relief. “I see. Yes, it is similar with me”, he agreed. She didn’t think he was gay. Just a married man trying to appear to be still available and play the part. Suddenly feeling drunk with relief, Ben noticed for the first time that his burger was in smithereens. “I have to play the part too because it is expected in my job. If I don’t drink and be merry with the rest of them, I am locked out of business deals. Sounds just as superficial as it is. But that’s the deal for you in my branch of work.”

“I know what you mean.” Melanie patted him gently on the shoulder and snatched a potato wedge from his plate. “Try these, they are with salt and rosemary. Very delicious.” 

Now suddenly able to enjoy his meal again, Ben tried a wedge and found that she was right. 

“Our society is strange, you know?” Melanie stared thoughtfully at the piece of wedge she had bitten off from. “If you do not meet certain appearances, you are simply kicked out. No matter how good you are at your job.”

Ben nodded and continued eating. She was all too right on this part. 

“So what is it with you? Are you married too or do you just have someone special in your life?”

Thinking of Tom, Ben allowed himself a smile. “I guess it is the latter. It is still rather fresh but I have high hopes for it.”

“Well I am happy for you.”

Suddenly Melanie did not seem intrusive anymore. Just observant and caring. Maybe a bit lonely and searching for someone to talk to. Just like he had been. They spend the rest of his meal talking and Ben found that she was a rather enjoyable conversational partner. It was easy to talk to her and he found himself relax more and more. When he found that it was time to go he slipped her an extra ten pound bill as a tip. For being nice to talk to, for the good choice of food, but mostly because he was relieved that it had been a misunderstanding. 

In turn, she slipped him a business card. Frowning Ben took it and turned it from one side to another. “What’s this? The Silver Dime Bar?” 

“Yes. I thought it might be for you. My brother met his husband there a few years ago.”  
Stunned, Ben looked up. “Your brother is… gay?”

“Yes. Didn’t I mention?”

...

Credits

Special Thanks to:

Mayfryn who made the first pledge on 27. April 2018  
Brandon who made the first pledge on 30. April 2018


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ben arrived at the farm just after darkness had fallen. His mind was whirling with the last words that Melanie had said before he stormed out of the restaurant. Her brother was gay, she… she had known what was up with him. Damn it all to hell!

If anyone found out that he preferred men, he was ruined. In his line of business, gay men were considered weak. At least as far as he knew. Feeling nervous as a maid on her wedding night and a catholic priest in the kinder garden, he dropped his keys twice before he managed to fumble the door open. 

Flipping the switch and slamming the door behind him managed to calm him down for a second or two. Until he realized that Melanie was out there, probably telling everyone that was going to eat at the restaurant in the near future that another gay man had come to town. He could practically hear her describe him. Tell other customers what a delightful talk they had and maybe say that she had observed him with a lot of horse magazines. Someone would then poke his head out of the crowd and say something like “hey, that guy sounds an awful lot like the dude that has taken over the farm. You know? Flower Paradise Farm. Where the crazy old guy lived who had given all his horse the name of flowers and...”

The doorbell rang, jerking Ben out of his train of thoughts. Frowning he walked over and opened. “Oh. Hello Tom”, he murmured, sounding less than enthusiastic. 

Tom’s eyes ran over him, scrutinizing him thoroughly. “Hi. Whats up? You look terrible.” 

“Mmh.” Leaning against the door frame Ben folded his arms in front of his chest. He wished he could enjoy his time with Tom. But if someone found out… 

“Look”, he started right at the very moment that Tom asked “May I come in?” 

Both of them stopped, looking embarrassed.

Concern appeared on Tom’s face. “What is it? Is it something I’ve said or done?”

“No”, Ben murmured, feeling the clenching in his belly tighten even more. 

“Then what is up?”

Damn, how the hell was he supposed to tell Tom to stay away? That it was better if they ended it here and now before it really had a chance to begin. “I… I don’t think we should see each other anymore.” 

“What?” Looking as if slapped, Tom reeled back a little bit. “Why?” 

“Someone might find out.”

“Well if you keep stammering shit here on the porch, someone WILL find out.” Shoving Ben back, Tom forced himself through the door and slammed it shut behind him. Then he turned on Ben, his eyes fiery with sudden anger. “Now spit out what the fuck is going on. And if it is about that shit that George did when he didn’t let you on the premises this morning then...”

“No, that’s not it.” For a moment Ben had been shocked that Tom had forced his way in despite his wishes. 

“Then what the fuck is up? Yesterday night we kissed like there was no tomorrow. I have been wanting more all day and been cursing the fucking clock for going so slow and wanting to bite my ass off for my stupid rule. You know the rule not to sleep with a man on the first date. And now all of a sudden you tell me that we can’t see each other - ?”

“That’s not the point”, interrupted Ben. Feeling his own anger stir inside him, he shot back. “We can’t see each other anymore, what is so difficult - ”

“Shut up and let me finish!” Boiling with anger, Tom stabbed at Ben’s chest. “I want an explanation. Call me a bitch or a diva but I want a fucking explanation after something like this. You can’t just throw me away without an explanation. I want it and I want it right now!”

“Because it might come out, for fucks sake! Someone already knows that I am gay, if anyone else finds out, I am ruined.” 

“Who found out?” With his hands on his hips Tom descended on Ben like an angry Italian mother. “Who found out and how?”

Feeling his ears redden in shame, Ben turned away. “Some… some woman in the city.”

“Who?”

“Melanie. Her name is Melanie and she works in a restaurant. A… A burger restaurant of some kind.”

Suddenly the anger seemed to vanish out of Tom like air floating out of a balloon. “Melanie? From Eva’s Burger Paradise?”

“Yes. Why?” Seeing that sudden shift in Tom’s behavior confused Ben. “What is the deal with her?”

Waving his hand like shooing a fly away, Tom allowed a smile to creep on his face. “She is all right. Her brother is gay. She was the one who figured it out long before he came out of the closet. When Frank came out there was a huge struggle, everybody was all over him and.. yeah. She has seen first hand what it does to men, especially here on the countryside.” Sighing, Tom rubbed his neck. “People might be different in the big city but here in the small places they are still super weird about homosexuality.”

“They are only relaxed in certain niches”, murmured Ben. “How do you know them?”

A charming little smile appeared on Tom’s face. “Frank was my first boyfriend. She saw us making out one day. Hasn’t told a single soul as far as I know. She is all right. A bit straightforward. But she has some kind of radar on homosexuals. Zeros in on them like a rocket and immediately states the obvious and not so obvious when she can catch them alone.” Chuckling softly, Tom let his hands glide over his arms. 

“She does?” Still feeling slightly uneasy, Ben could not quite resist the feeling of calmness that emanated from Tom. It seemed to envelop him like soothing mist that draped itself on smoldering coals. Bit by bit the fire within him was extinguished.

“Yeah. Has scared the hell out of a bunch of us already. She is especially good on those who pretend the hardest. No idea how she does it. How about you? Did she tell how she knew?”

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, Ben cleared his throat. “She saw me work a Playboy. You know? Make it look read. I am so used to buying them and going straight to my office to work them just before lunch that I did it on autopilot. I didn’t even think...”

“I see. Well that was rather obvious. But you can trust Melanie. She knows what village people do with homosexuals around here. Shunning and beatings and shit like that. She would never make someone else go through that. I am sure. I have known her for years. Have even seen her invent stories about women that she has seen men with and the other way round. She is all right.”

Slowly Ben released the breath that he had been holding and only now realized how jittery and twitchy he had been since she had let the cat out of the bag. 

“Now was that the only reason why we could not see each other?”

“Yes”, Ben whispered. “I… I was just...” Suddenly relieved, he felt the bite of tears in his eyes and squared his shoulders while forcing them down. Gentle fingers traced over his arms, then drew him into a hug. Tom caressed his back while Ben rested his head against the other man’s shoulder. Although tears were stinging him, they did not appear in his eyes. He had not cried at the death of his grandmother when he was nine nor when his father and grandfather had died. But it felt good to be comforted and held. Especially when Tom started kissing his neck gently over and over, slowly tracing the muscles and cords to his ear. 

When Tom sucked his earlobe into his mouth, Ben gasped for air and shuddered, turning slightly so he could kiss him back. They were still standing in the hallway but could as well have stood on the moon for all the attention that they paid to their surroundings. Neither the clock in the living room striking the full hour nor a sudden loud crash from outside did reach the two men. All that mattered was the feeling of kisses. The heat and the tongues that danced around each other. Fingers that traced through hair and explored downward over strong, muscular bodies. 

Encouraged by the soft moans of Tom, Ben slid his fingers over Tom’s waist, grabbed his shirt and pulled it out of his trousers. The feeling of the hard, corded muscles moving under the hot skin caused a shiver to run down his spine. His balls tightened, his dick strained almost painfully against his jeans. God, he wanted Tom so badly. Tracing his fingers up over Tom’s spine and massaging those broad shoulders became addictive. His fingers longed for more as they wandered to Tom’s chest and placed themselves over the hard, flat muscles there. So many times had he imagined what it would feel like to caress a man’s chest instead of a women’s and found that it was beyond comparison. It was pure heaven. 

The nails of Tom’s fingers gently dug themselves into Ben’s shoulders, making him gasp when Tom scratched down like a cat. Arching his back, Ben involuntarily pressed himself closer to the other man, closer in Tom’s arms. A sly grin told him that this was exactly what Tom had been aiming for. Long, powerful fingers dug themselves into his buttcheeks shortly after, drawing him closer. Ben’s crotch pressed hard against Tom’s. The feeling of that large bulge made him moan with desire. 

Suddenly Tom drew away from Ben, grabbed him gently by the hand and led him upstairs. “Come”, he murmured, chuckling like a teenager that had managed to steal away from home to be with his sweetheart. Ben felt himself laugh and followed Tom upstairs as fast as his aching foot would allow. 

In the doorway to his room Tom made a grab for his belt buckle and undid it with a flurry. Grinning like a naughty boy he drew the belt out of the jeans and mimed whipping Ben with it. “Onto the bed, you wicked boy, or I am going to spank you right here.”

“Don’t tempt me”, answered Ben and watched as Tom removed his boots, socks and shirt on the way to the bed. 

“What, you like spanking?”

“Sometimes.” Getting rid of his own shirt suddenly seemed much too complicated for his fingers. They were clumsy with all the excitement that Ben was feeling and when Tom approached, he gave it up. 

“Let me help you.” Shoving Ben onto the bed and climbing up after him, Tom made a grab for the offensive piece of cloth and slid it over Ben’s head and arms. “Hmm I think I am going to keep this as a souvenir.” With a casual flick of his wrist he tossed it on the ground close to where his own shirt had landed. “So I will have something to remind me of you.” 

Gazing up at the muscular bare chested Adonis that was kneeling on the bed above him, Ben felt as if he was dreaming. “Will I also get a souvenir?” Had he really asked that? It had been his voice but he could not remember thinking these words. As if his mouth had said them before his brain could disapprove. 

“Oh yes. One hell of a souvenir.” Smiling, Tom pressed him down onto the bed and started covering Ben’s chest with a series of kisses. Slowly they transformed into small quick flicks of tongue against skin. Ben moaned when Tom teased his nipples. A sudden pain made him sharply draw air through his teeth then groan in pleasure. Tom had nipped him gently and was slowly making his way down his belly. “Oh god”, he whispered, pressing his head into the pillow and arching his back to be even closer to Tom. “Oh god, I am so hard.”

“Hmm let me have a look.” With a wink and a boyish smile Tom leaned back. His strong hand placed itself around the bulge in Ben’s jeans. Slowly his fingers started to move, caressing the length through the thick cloth with experienced moves. When the zipper purred open it almost sounded lewd. 

“Hmm what do we have here?” Grinning, Tom hooked his fingers under the cloth and pulled pants and trousers down in one go. A thin thread of lubricant clung like a bridge between the cloth and Ben’s glans for a split second, then snapped. 

When Tom was about to make a grab for Ben’s lightly bobbing cock, a hand suddenly closed itself around his wrist. Surprised he looked up into Ben’s eyes. “Wait. I want to see you. All of you. Please?”

Hesitating for a moment, Tom pondered the request. “Hmm not quite what I had planned but why not?” He retreated from the bed, opened the button and zipper of his own jeans and let them drop to the floor within seconds. Then he stood in front of the bed, his arms held out lightly. “Is that what you imagined?”

Ben’s eyes widened when they took in the man that stood in front of the bed. He was broad shouldered and athletic. The kind of man who had muscles from using them, not from bulking up in a gym like Ben had. Instead of looking like someone had used a tire pump to thicken them, Tom’s muscles were almost invisible when he rested and bulged fiercely when he moved. Dancing under the skin, surfacing and retreating. It was almost hypnotic. Between his legs towered a hard rod, slightly bending upward and large testicles were resting behind them. While Ben was watching, a tiny, translucent drop of fluid appeared on the slid and proceeded to trickle down the glans. It caught in the fold of the drawn-back foreskin that surrounded the smooth looking bud like a curtain. 

Bearing Ben’s intense gaze with patience, Tom waited. He noticed those blue eyes wandering over him, taking in every detail of his body. But when he got no reaction back, he cocked his head to one side. “Well?”

Blinking, Ben’s gaze wandered up to Tom’s face. “You look stunning. I have imagined so many times being with a man but you just look...” He broke off and shook his face. It was not often that he lacked words but now he had a distinct shortage of them.

“Aww, thank you.” Tom climbed back on the bed and started tracing his hands over Ben. “Words are nice, you know? But wait until you start to feel.” 

Ben groaned lightly when those long fingered hands wandered up his legs. When Tom lowered his upper body, he tensed and clenched his jaws. For a second he was reminded of the blonde from the bar but he banned the picture quickly from his mind. Tom’s hands already felt so much better than any of the clumsy fondling from the bar guy had felt. And so far he hadn’t even touched his dick. 

Slowly those hands roamed around his dick in circles that became smaller and smaller by the minute. When those fingers gently wrapped themselves around his dick, Ben groaned loudly, pressing his hip upward into those caressing fingers. Like he had imagined it in his fantasies, Tom lowered his head and flicked his tongue over the sensitive glans. The soft nubs of the tongue pressed over the delicate skin, brushing and tickling. Hot wetness enveloped the dome of his dick for a split second, causing him to dig his fingers into the blanket below him and groan with need.

“Hmmh.” Tom smiled, licked his lips and looked up into Ben’s face. “Twitchy, aren’t we?”

Ben wanted to answer, but Tom’s head jerked down the second he drew breath. When those lips wrapped themselves tightly around his glans and sucked the tip in like a lollipop, Ben threw his head back into the pillow. His hands flew to Tom’s head and dug themselves into his hair. 

“More”, he gasped, his fingers caressing the soft skin of the scalp. “Please. More.”

Smiling, Tom sucked him lightly, hollowing his cheeks, then abruptly bobbed his head down and took him into his mouth as deeply as possible. 

“Oh god”, Ben whispered, his head already swimming. Over the years he had acquired a large number of blowjobs. But never before had it felt this intense. His eyes were glued to his dick that slowly slid out of between Tom’s lips. The shaft was glistening with wetness. Then it vanished again as Tom drew him in once more. Ben’s fingers dug themselves into Tom’s hair, pushing his head down again. Over and over he sucked the air in between his teeth, moaning and groaning with reckless abandon and completely overpowered by his desire. 

When Tom rolled up his eyes to look into Ben’s face, a smile crinkled the corners of his mouth. His hand wandered to the large orbs that rested underneath Ben’s dick. Carefully he took them in his hand and caressed them while his head continued to bob up and down. 

“Oh god”, Tom heard Ben murmur over and over. He felt the cock twitch lightly in his mouth as he swirled his tongue around it and caressed the slit. Although he heard the whispered warnings, he ignored them and fought off the strong hands that wanted to pull his head away. Instead, he bobbed his head faster up and down and continued his ministrations on the large balls in front of him. For a second he stopped his motions, licked his finger and snaked it between Ben’s legs. 

Ben jerked upward powerfully when Tom’s index finger slyly wormed its way into the virgin anus. Past one ring and then another, gently tickling his lover on the inside. He didn’t even to go far to drive Ben crazy.

Ben’s hands dug into Tom’s short hair, his hips jerked forward by the sudden unexpected feeling. He was unable to control himself. A large stream of cum erupted from the tip of his dick into the wet, constantly working mouth of Tom. Slowly, almost delightfully Tom bobbed his head up and down the entirety of time, catching each of the long, thick spurts of white deep inside his mouth and swallowing it like a treat. He worked Ben’s balls and bobbed his head, milking him for all he was worth. 

When he felt that Ben was spent, Tom drew back, releasing Ben’s cock from his lips. Slowly he crawled over, placing both hands on either side of Ben’s face and kissed him deeply while slowly releasing the last swallow of seed inside its owner’s mouth. 

Shocked, Ben tried to get away at first, then slowly, gently molded into the kiss, swallowing his own seed from the other man’s lips, relishing the scratchy feeling of stubble over his skin. 

It was beyond comparison. 

...

Credits

Special Thanks to:

Mayfryn who made the first pledge on 27. April 2018  
Brandon who made the first pledge on 30. April 2018


End file.
